


Anything I Needed

by dreamkist



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gift Giving, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Reconciling the monster and the man.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Anything I Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedlyEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyEmma/gifts).



Hannibal lifted the axe and it struck the wood. The crack resounded through the air and Will’s head alike. The wood split apart, it broke in the way of once strong things, and fell to the ground in pieces. The foggy window pane couldn’t obscure the deadly precision behind the blow. He had to wonder at how he never noticed the danger in every move Hannibal made. He supposed people only saw what they wanted to see.

Feeling Will’s gaze upon him, Hannibal’s dark eyes located him at the window.

Will forced himself to casually sip his coffee.

Hannibal smiled.

"Why don't we sit by the fire and read?"

It was framed as a polite suggestion, but Will wondered what would happen if he refused. Hannibal was keeping him on a leash, hidden away in this house, and Will chafed at following his every disguised command. The door to the outside world may not have been barred but would Hannibal allow him to leave? He doubted it.

Hannibal, always perceptive, recognized Will's momentary resistance and asked, "Would you rather do something else, Will?"

Will just sat down to continue reading his book. What was the point of him wanting anything?

Will dressed in the suit Hannibal had purchased for him. Floral shirt and tight jacket. He had trouble meeting his own eyes in the mirror. Hannibal was dressing him up like a doll, and Will was letting him. He pulled the thin tie into a knot and tried to shove the anger down.

Will let the flavor of the risotto blossom across his tongue. Their days consisted of perfect meals and meaningless small talk.

Hannibal revealed a small box. It contained a watch—minimal, elegant, probably ridiculously expensive. Hannibal looked expectant.

A fanciful notion, imagining Hannibal wanting to please him.

“What is it that you want, Will?” A loaded question asked as he sat quietly aggrieved.

Will didn’t know. To fight him maybe. A chance to hurt him in some small way that would never measure up to Hannibal’s cruelty.

Hannibal, perceiving that, gave a little nod that pushed Will to do it.

Unthinking, he pinned Hannibal to the wall.

Hannibal let him. Dropped his gaze, then slowly turned his head to bare his neck. It was an act of willful submission.

Will found that he liked it.

He liked it a lot. But sense prevailed and he walked away.

Shifting in the chair, unable to concentrate on the book before him, Will wondered what Hannibal was doing in his room down the hall. It would be a bad idea to find out, he told himself.

He didn’t listen.

He felt increasingly sure of his intentions as he walked to the closed door. Light emanated from under it. He looked down at the doorknob and turned it.

Hannibal was staring into the small fire.

“I know what I want.”

Hannibal lifted one eyebrow.

“Come here.”

A hint of eagerness and pleasure he couldn’t hide, Hannibal did as he was told.


End file.
